colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oppa! Can I Do It? (Version XXX) - E.Via
Descripción *'Título:' Oppa! Can I Do It? (XXX Version).110px|right *'Artista:' E.Via feat. VASCO y Ji-guin de BangSaNeung *'Álbum:' E.via a.k.a. Happy Evil. *'Pista:' #12 *'Género:' Hip-hop/rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 18 de Junio del 2009. Video full|center|400 px E.Via Romanización oppa... itjanha..na jinjja hagosipeo...na hanbeonman hamyeon andwae? oppa...na haedodwae? ok~ this is your boy VASCO a.k.a ganziflow shout out to ma lady e.via oppa sewododwae? im ready? oppa na haedodwae? oppa na haedodwae? oppa na haedodwae? oppa na haedodwae? e.via nae mudaeneun tteugeoun noriteo nareul bogomanisseodo modeunireul ijeo moduda sorichyeo nareulbogo michyeo (annyeong?naeireumeun e.via) dubeon mal anhae ireoke nalttarahae ttak nega nonun geosmankuman noldagamyeon dwae neoneun nae ipsureulbogo naege banhaji nan daara (annyeong?naeireumeun e.via) oppa raep haedodwae? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (nae raimgwa peulloureul neukkilsu inni?) oppa raep haedodwae? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (nae raimgwa peulloureul neukkilsu inni?) oppa raep haedodwae? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (nae raimgwa peulloureul neukkilsu inni?) oppa raep haedodwae? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (nae raimgwa peulloureul neukkilsu inni?) heotgichimhajima.nunchibojima. keulleobewasseumyeon jal noraya meotjinai dwireul dorabodaga kkeudeokkkeudeok idaga pareul meoriwiro deo nopideulgo dagawa. biteuneundeo ppareuge deoppareungeotdo ganeunghae kkamureochige nollae! (wow! what a fast!) i daeumen deo hwakkeunhae geuraedo nan gappunhae nochiji malgo ttarawa(ok!gabolge~) nan daara bammada nikkume naega nawa jam jada malda eotteohhae dabi annawa tantanhan rhymegwa gwiyeoun eolgul(?) banhalmanhaji rivali eopgun.. raephaneun raepeoneun raepjalhamyeon doeneunde raebeuro debwihamyeon manghae 100peo naemari teullyeo? naeraebi deulligin deullyeo? naemari matdamyeon nalttara soneurollyeo! Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? nayana barona King of Flow mudaereul dalguneun singeo, reobeo saenggingeon yakganjom jinggeureowo, geuraedo nan sininajyo ji to the guin nae ireume sireun nae rideume gitdeun nae giteukhan peullou ibia huigwihan hiphabiya, michincheok nal badajyo! everybody get your hands up (moduda sondeureojyo) everybody feel the grooving (moduda umjigyeojyo) everybody get your hands up (moduda sondeureojyo) everybody feel the grooving (moduda umjigyeojyo) Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? Why not! why not? (wae? andwae, wae? andwae?) oppa na haedodwae? oppa na haedodwae? oppa na haedodwae? oppa na haedodwae? oppa na haedodwae? Español oppa ... es que... Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ¿puedo hacerlo esta vez? oppa... ¿puedo hacerlo? ok ~ esta es tu chico VASCO a.k.a ganziflow preguntad por ma lady e.via oppa ¿puede llegar hasta él? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? e.via mi escenario es un parque infantil caliente Ellos simplemente olvidan todo, una vez que me ven todos gritan, se vuelven locos (¿hola? mi nombre es e.via) No lo digo dos veces, Sígueme así sólo tiene que oscilar tanto como lo hago te enamoras de mí después de mirar mis labios, Lo sé (¿hola? mi nombre es e.via) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¿No puedes sentir mi rima y Flow? (¿Puedes sentir el flow dentro de ti?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¿No puedes sentir mi rima y Flow? (¿Puedes sentir el flow dentro de ti?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¿No puedes sentir mi rima y Flow? (¿Puedes sentir el flow dentro de ti?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¿No puedes sentir mi rima y Flow? (¿Puedes sentir el flow dentro de ti?) ooppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¿No puedes sentir mi rima y Flow? (¿Puedes sentir el flow dentro de ti?) No empieces a toser, no evites mis ojos Sólo eres cool cuando hay Party Hard en este Club mirar hacia atrás, asiente con la cabeza levanta los brazos en altos y acercarte El ritmo se va rápido, Puedo ir aún más rápido todos se sorprenden! (¡wow! ¡Qué rápido!) Luego de esto hay más calor, pero Todavía soy la luz Síganme, no se retrasen (OK ¡vamos!) Lo sé, todas las noches estoy en tus sueños ¿Qué hago? Necesitas dormir, pero también necesito respuestas Con una rima fuerte y una cara bonita Soy digna de atención, no tengo rivales. Un rapero sólo tiene que ser bueno en el rap Pero si edebutarás con rap, fracasarás al 100% ¿me equivoco? ¿puedes incluso oír mi rap? si no me equivoco, ¡sígueme y levanta tus manos! ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? Soy yo, el legítimo Rey del Flow La cantante que se calienta el escenario, amante Sé que soy un poco fea, pero todavía puedo excitarte ji a la Gooin, mi orgulloso flow entre la rima en mi nombre Es una cosa rara el hip hop e.via es una rara hip-hop Tómame, ¡como si estuvieras loco! ¡todo el mundo, Arriba las manos! (todo el mundo levanten las manos) ¡todo elmundo sienta el grooving! (todo el mundo muévanse) ¡todo el mundo, Arriba las manos! (todo el mundo levanten las manos) ¡todo elmundo sienta el grooving! (todo el mundo muévanse) ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? (¡Por qué no! ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no?) oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? ooppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? oppa, ¿puedo hacerlo? Hangul 오빠... 있잖아..나 진짜 하고싶은데 한번만 하면 안돼? 오빠...나 해도돼? ok~ this is your boy VASCO a.k.a ganziflow shout out to ma lady e.via 오빠 세워도돼? im ready? 오빠 나 해도돼? 오빠 나 해도돼? 오빠 나 해도돼? 오빠 나 해도돼? e.via 내 무대는 뜨거운 놀이터 나를 보고만 있어도 모든일을 잊어 모두다 소리쳐 나를보고 미쳐 (안녕?내이름은 e.via) 두번 말 안해 이렇게 날따라해 딱 내가 노는것 만큼만 놀다가면 돼 너는 내 입술을보고 내게 반하지 난 다알아 (안녕?내이름은 e.via) 오빠 랩 해도돼? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (내 라임과 플로우를 느낄수 있니?) 오빠 랩 해도돼? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (내 라임과 플로우를 느낄수 있니?) 오빠 랩 해도돼? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (내 라임과 플로우를 느낄수 있니?) 오빠 랩 해도돼? can't you feel ma rhyme & flow? (내 라임과 플로우를 느낄수 있니?) 헛기침하지마 눈치보지마 클럽에 왔으면 잘 놀아야 멋진아이 뒤를 돌아보다가 끄덕끄덕 이다가 팔을 머리위로 더 높이들고 다가와 비트는더 빠르게 더빠른것도 가능해 까무러치게 놀래! (wow! what a fast!) 이 다음엔 더 화끈해 그래도 난 가뿐해 놓치지 말고 따라와(ok!가볼게~) 난 다알아 밤마다 니꿈에 내가 나와 잠 자다 말다 어떻해 답이 안나와 탄탄한 rhyme과 귀여운 얼굴(?) 반할만하지 rival이 없군.. 랩하는 래퍼는 랩잘하면 되는데 랩으로 데뷔하면 망해 100퍼 내말이 틀려? 내랩이 들리긴 들려? 내말이 맞다면 날따라 손을올려! Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? 나야나 바로나 King of Flow 무대를 달구는 싱어, 러버 생긴건 약간 좀 징그러워, 그래도 난 신이나죠 지 to the 구인 내 이름에 실은 내 리듬에 깃든 내 기특한 플로우 이비아 희귀한 힙합이야, 미친척 날 받아죠! everybody get your hands up (모두다 손들어죠) everybody feel the grooving (모두다 움직여죠) everybody get your hands up (모두다 손들어죠) everybody feel the grooving (모두다 움직여죠) Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? Why not! why not? (왜? 안돼, 왜? 안돼?) 오빠 나 해도돼? 오빠 나 해도돼? 오빠 나 해도돼? 오빠 나 해도돼? 오빠 나 해도돼? Datos E.Via